The World as we know it to be
by Meggie8ter
Summary: Tandy, Carol, Melissa, Todd, Erica, Gail, Jasper, Dawn, Pamela, Mike, and the twins discover what their world entails and how to work together as a family who at times may or may not get alone to help the children understand what family is. I've had this idea for awhile but never embraced it until now as the older version just wasn't working out so I decided to fix my story


What was the point of living if nobody is alive? What is the point of me trying to redeem myself of what I had done when people were alive?

Since I had lost everything in the world that I had come to know life hasn't been to fair for me. Granted I deserve everything I get for the person I once was. Being a mother, a wife, and a chief my life was never easy. My life had been complicated with all the men who I married but it was never about love well except for my husband who I'm sure is probably dead he's in prison in I believe Mexico because I couldn't testify against him for what he had done which I was the one who asked him to smuggle things into the United States.

Who is Gail Klosterman without people, without her son who died in a horrific car accident in Delaware where he was living and dating a nice woman. The days are lonely I've witnessed many deaths from the virus I know that it can take me but I won't be reunited with Henry, my parents, and friends, because I'm not innocent for anything what kind of person besides a celebrity marries three men for selfish reasons? When I met Erica I had hope for my future unlike this poor girl who was trapped during the virus and couldn't go home to her family. At first I took her in as a friend but then with no men around one thing turned to another and we became lovers.

At what cost was it to think that my life would be normal again when I found Phil or should I say Tandy due to his lying and different traits which reminded me of Robert David my second husband also Henry's father. I met some friendly people who are the nicest friends a person who is alone in the world with deep and dark secrets could have. Carol reminded me of the picture of Henry's girlfriend that I was supposed to meet the weekend that Henry died I never knew her name so I don't think that Carol is her his fiancé I guess you would call her as they were engaged. When she left with Tandy my friends and I decided to move to Malibu where we met Gordon and I was his lover of course till he died then it was a CPR dummy until Todd decided to have fun with me although he was dating Melissa at the same time. When we had to move I knew that life was not the same.

After adopting Carol I realized that I needed some space from her and so I decided I would go up to the roof of the other building until I got trapped in an elevator because Lewis convinced Tandy to turn off the power to that building to preserve what electricity we had to the main building we live in. It took me shooting my leg and Lewis dying to get me back to my adopted daughter who may drive me crazy but at least I know I'm loved when I'm around her. After several months of being alone Erica and I became a couple again. I even helped my girlfriend deliver her baby Dawn Dundee. I can't imagine my life without Erica, Dawn, Tandy, Carol, Melissa, Todd, and Jasper. Moving away from nuclear meltdowns and into Mexico never crossed my mind on where my husband Kevin Klosterman's bones and body could be located. After living in the drug cartel mansion I welcomed two new family members surprise fraternal granddaughters Beziquille or Bezzie as I'm going to call her when she older, and Mike. I love my granddaughters and my now stepdaughter Dawn. But now finding a 9-11 year old boy is on the top priority in my list of things to do.

Life never turns out the way you plan it's never about you it's about others. I guess that's my lesson is that Family is important to me. I just hope I find Jasper before I lose another family member as I don't think I could handle losing Jasper he is so young but what does he have to live for as there are three girls for him to chose to be with in the future but that's not that bad he could have sister wives. It doesn't matter in this new world if you have more than on lover because who's going to stop you absolutely no one. After looking in everyplace for Jasper I ran into a younger man who looked familiar to me but who was he. I got up closer it was Mike Tandy's brother who we all thought passed away with Pamela, Jeremy and Jasper they found Jasper. I was surprised to see Mike alive, and to see Pamela without Glenn. She said she had to go back she wanted to live especially carrying a child whom she doesn't know if the father as there are three possible fathers Pat the crazy man, Roy, and Glenn.


End file.
